Comply with all your heart
by Hemeophage
Summary: Sasuke snaps at Sakura, requesting something of her. Will Sakura comply and what will become of it? Attempted suicide. Was originally a one-shot. Flames accepted!
1. Words on the Wall

Sakura couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She disgusted herself. Today, Sakura had been talking to Ino about Sasuke, his likes dislikes, and everything else that is Sasuke. Ino had been boasting about her long, blonde hair and how Sasuke would appreciate the beautiful, silky locks. Sakura had felt panic strike her, running her nails nonchalantly through her short hair, wondering if that could be a reason her crush ignored her very being.

Sakura pulled her hair and tried to stop the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi was late, which was nothing unusual for the team. Naruto was goofing off, Sasuke was leaning against the tree, and Sakura was gathering her courage to ask Sasuke to go get some Ichiraku Ramen. _

"_Sasuke, do you want to go get some ramen?" Sakura hopefully asked him._

_Sasuke looked up quickly with a sharp look yelling, "When will you get it through your thick skull that I don't want to go out with you? I would NEVER want to go out with someone as annoying as you are! You're a clingy, ugly, stupid fangirl! I wish you would just go and die, so that I wouldn't have to deal with you asking me to go out with you every second!"_

_Sakura's pale face was blank as she processed all the things the love of her life had just said she was. Sasuke felt some remorse for what he had just said, more like screamed at his team mate. _

"_I-I didn't know you f-felt that way. I'm s-s-sorry. I won't bother you again." She said, as she stumbled back a few steps. Sakura held back tears as she avoided looking at Sasuke. The pain in her heart had never been greater. She couldn't stand this. Turning around, her tears fell down her colorless cheeks, staining them. Sakura, as soon as she was out of sight of her frozen team mates, started to run without a destination _

_Villagers were alarmed as they saw the kunoichi running through the streets with tears running down her face form red, puffy eyes._

_End Flashback_

She was sitting in her small bathroom, toilet paper in hand. Ever since she had reached her house, Sakura had been wondering about what Sasuke had said. Should she really do it? And if she did, how? She had heard of people overdosing, slitting their wrist,hanging themsl and drowning themselves. Drowning was out of the question. She wouldn't be able to take the pain of suffocating. Hanging herself was risky because her neck might not break and there was the suffocating factor again. She couldn't overdose on pills, fore she had only a few pills, maybe. That left slitting her wrists, an act looked down upon.

She had no other choice, Sasuke had said that was what he wanted her to do. She would comply with all her heart.

She lied down in her white bathtub and grabbed the razor off the wall. Taking several quick and deep swipes, she saw her blood empting out onto the light marble.

Her last words before she left the world were, _'There Sasuke, are you happy now?'_


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto itself. I hope you like this and REVIEW!**

Naruto was messing with Sasuke's temper by repeatedly trying to get his attention, for the other boy was just sitting on a log staring into the sky. He **(A/N: I mean Naruto) **had been wondering about Teme's outburst at Sakura-chan yesterday. He thought that Sasuke had been really cruel to her and that's why Naruto was punishing him now.

Kakashi arrived before Sakura, which made all three of them wonder, _'Where is Sakura?'_

"Has either of you seen her?" inquired Kakashi. She had not been at training yesterday, and he had shrugged it off as an illness or something along the lines of that. But Sakura had never missed training for more than a day, Kakashi couldn't think of what had happened.

"No, last I saw her was when she left training yesterday." Sasuke coldly said. Naruto's mood soured quickly at the dark-haired boy's insensitivity.

"I didn't see her either." Naruto whispered.

Ino came running into the training grounds with tears pouring down her face.

"I-I-It's S-sakura, she's i-in the hosp-pital." She blubbered brokenly.

All of Team Seven, even Sasuke, were on their feet bellowing, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

_Flashback_

_Ino had heard of Sakura's attempt to get Sasuke to go out with her again and was walking to her house to see if she was up to eating some BBQ pork. Even though she had a great mask, Sakura carried a lot of pain from all those rebuffs Sasuke gave her._

_Ino knocked on the door, only to get no reaction. She sighed, today must have been a bad one. She speculated about what Sasuke had done or said this time. He usually just said 'get lost' or 'you're annoying'. _

'_Sasuke doesn't know the scope of damage he has done to Sakura' Ino thought as she unlocked the door with a spare key her friend had given her after they had made up. _

"_Sakura, where are you? Do you want to go out and get some BBQ pork? It's on Chouji. Hellooooo?"_

_All Ino got in return was eerie silence. A shiver ran up and down her back as she walked up the steep stairs to Sakura's room. She opened up the door and still didn't see Sakura. _

"_Hey, Sakura, where are you?" Ino was getting impatient and wondered if Sakura had gone out to be by herself. It wasn't like she hadn't before. _

_Ino was jut turning around as she heard a quiet, 'thunk' in Sakura's small bathroom. She ran over and opened the door, only to cover her mouth and cry out._

"_S-sakura! NOOO! Why would you do this?" Ino wailed out. She quickly picked her best friend up, after enhancing her strength with Chakra._

_They got to the hospital in record time, Ino had never ran so fast. Medic nins swarmed around her and took Sakura from Ino. She tried to form questions like 'will she be okay?', but her sobbing kept her from saying anything._

_A couple hours later a male medic came up to her and said, "She's done some extensive damage to her arteries, but she will live. However we don't know when she will wake up; Miss Haruno will also have scars for many years to come, possibly her whole life. I'm sorry." He walked away without saying anything else but that Ino couldn't visit her until tomorrow, because Sakura had just been stabilized. _

_End Flashback_

Ino explained the situation to the three men in front of her, and as soon as she was done, they went to dash off to the hospital. But Ino had something to talk to Sasuke about, something that made even Ino hate him.

"Follow me." was all the blonde said to him. She led Uchiha to Sakura's house, and up to her bathroom. With a hard, steely glare, she pointed to one of the white walls, but it wasn't just white anymore. There were six words written in Sakura's blood that made Sasuke's heart drop. They were,

'_There Sasuke, are you happy now?'_

**I think I need another chapter, but I don't have time to write anymore until tomorrow. I hope this is okay for now, and REVIEW pretty please!**


	3. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to all you that have reviewed; they really make my day and inspire me to write more. They got me a little too excited, and I had trouble getting into the mood of this story. If you ever have any stories/plotlines that you would like me to write, just PM me with the details **

_Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep_

The heart monitor was the audible assurance that Team Seven's cherry blossom was still alive. Kakashi and Naruto were sitting in chairs, watching and waiting for their team mate to wake up. When Naruto had seen her, he had bawled his eyes out until he was derived of tears. Kakashi had been fervently praying to whatever higher being was out there, that Sakura would awaken and that she would be okay.

Ino and Sasuke arrived later, and after explaining why Sakura had done this, Ino went to go home and get some sleep; she had been awake since she found Sakura.

Kakashi and Naruto glared with intense hatred at Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't believe that Sasuke had done that to the girl he thought of as his daughter; Naruto had always had a major crush on Sakura and loved her, that was why he was now disgusted of the person he once thought of as his brother.

Sasuke couldn't tell what he felt. He hadn't meant to degrade Sakura like that, he had just been in an awful mood that day. Guilt. That's what he felt. He once thought that anyone with guilt was stupid, but now he realized that not feeling guilt right now would mean he was completely cold, a person with no respect, love, or compassion to another being.

What Sasuke was still denying, was that he loved her. He loved the person that he demeaned and rebuked so much that he had driven her to killing herself. The realization of that, if Ino had not gone to Sakura's house yesterday, Sakura would be DEAD. He could not fathom a world without the pink haired kunoichi in it.

"Ungh," a soft moan was heard from the bed.

Naruto and Kakashi rushed to her side, and when Sasuke tried to get close, they shoved him away and said quietly, but fiercely, "Get away, if she sees you, you'll only make her cry!"

So Sasuke stood by the door and almost out of sight, as the love of his life opened her sea green eyes and blinked a few times to focus them.

"Sakura, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked the silent girl.

"Where am I?" Sakura said, then grasped that her attempt to end her life failed and she started to cry. Kakashi and Naruto whispered and murmured softly at her so that she would calm down.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, wondering if the bastard had cared enough about what he did to actually come here.

"Do you want to see him?" Naruto doggedly queried.

"No, I never want to see his stupid face again!" Sakura said with hate on her face and fresh tears in her eyes.

Those words were enough of a message to get Sasuke to leave. He left the room with a pale, white face and pain in his eyes.

**I have written this at almost two in the morning and I am about to fall asleep. How did you all like it? Do I need to write more? I'll let you decide and if you have any plot ideas, please PM me! Also, I have gotten some people saying things like, 'Why would anyone do something so stupid as to kill themselves.' People, I have written in my summary that this is a SUICIDE fanfiction. If you're that opposed to suicide fics, why are you reading them? Anyway, please REVIEW and read my other fanfictions! :D **


	4. Yugakure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but you already know that. I have a severe case of writer's block and can't figure out what to write. If anyone has any ideas, please PM me and I will give you a cookie. I am going to Arizona this week and hopefully I will get a few chapters done on the plane.**

It had been a couple weeks and Sakura was deemed sane enough to leave the hospital. She had been watched for signs of repeating the incident, but none appeared and they (The hospital) could not hold her any longer.

As soon as she got out, Ino took Sakura and they went and had ramen with Kakashi, Naruto, and Chouji (who just couldn't miss out on a free meal). Sasuke had been excluded, because Sakura wanted nothing to do with him.

When she had gotten home, Naruto had asked Sakura out on a date. And, for once, she didn't refuse. Their date was in a couple of days, but Naruto was not revealing where they were going nor what they were doing. He had given hints as to it being a picnic, but she still wasn't sure.

Sasuke had still tried to make amends, but Sakura wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. It was almost like their roles had been reversed. When they trained, he know didn't call her annoying or by any other demeaning name, but called her by her true one.

Sakura was in her kitchen, when an ANBU came in and told her the Hokage wanted to see her about a mission.

"A solo?" She was baffled, she would never have thought of her getting a solo mission till she got to be a chunin at least, not even in her dreams.

"No," the masked man replied, "another leaf shinobi will aide you, but I am not allowed to divulge any more information. You must go to the third for all the facts."

"All right."

At the Sandaime's office, Sakura waited for her unknown team mate to arrive, for the Third would not reveal his identity till whoever he/she was. Their mission was to go to Yugakure no Sato **(A/N: If you do not know where this is, in Shippuden episode 92, Yuukimaru and Kabuto are going through here and Yuukimaru meets and talks to Naruto in a hot spring. Yugakure no Sato means Village hidden in the Hot Water. If you have any more question just PM me)**, and they had to receive some special healing herbal salts from an innkeeper there.

"Ah, there you are!" the Hokage said with a stoic face. Sakura turned around only to harden her expression and twist her mouth into a grimace. Both Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be surprised that they were doing the mission with each other, but Sakura just assumed that he asked the Sandaime for this mission with her to apologize and get the guilt off his chest.

"So Sasuke, since you haven't been filled in yet, you will both be going to Yugakure and getting some herbal salts for a patient in our CCU (cardio critical care)." The Hokage explained. He wondered what would happen between these two, whether Sakura would bite Sasuke's head off or if she would accept his apology.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. It will take you about a day and a half to reach Yuga." **(A/N: It is never specified where Yugakure is so I am making an approximate distance.)**

'_Great,' _Sakura thought sarcastically, _'I have to spend over three days with that prick, especially if he needs to get his beauty rest.'_

They both went to their separate houses and got ready for the task at hand. Sakura, being the usual bookworm, was going through all the information she had on Yugakure no Sato and its surrounding land. She was very surprised to find that Hidan of the Akatsuki was from this very peaceful village. She found it kind of strange that such a violent person came from such a village. She also read the Hidan, before he left his hometown, murdered his neighbors.

'_Wow, what a guy.' _Sakura thought facetiously as she replaced the book with the rest of her large collection.

Sakura, being practical, prepared a variety of items they might find useful, such as extra shuriken, chakra replenishing pills, and a spare change of clothes (for her I might add). She wondered if that koitsu (rat) had bothered to pack at all, or if he was just going to take advantage of her and expect her to do all the packing.

She changed into her pajamas, shut her light off, and climbed into bed.

'_Wonder what's going to happen. . .'_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**How'd everyone like it? I had to type this all one handed for I got my finger broken when someone stepped on it **** But oh well I can still type and that's good enough for me! Not sure when I will update next, but hopefully it's soon (like tomorrow night). REVIEW PLEASE! It really really gets me motivated to write**


	5. Stutters

They met up at Konoha's front gate. As it turns out, Sasuke actually DID pack everything he needed. He didn't automatically start trying to apologize, but stayed silent. Sakura was getting annoyed as he kept sending glances over to her, like he was going to say something.

"A-ano–"Sasuke stuttered.

"Wow," interrupted Sakura. "I didn't know Uchihas actually COULD stutter."

"I wanted to apologize for all the things I said."

"I once heard that when someone is angry, that's when the truth really comes out. So are you saying that all those 'annoyings' and the 'I wish you would die' weren't true?" The rosette retorted bitterly.

"No, they weren't! I had just been really angry at Naruto and I just got really irate."

"So," she paused, "All those were just because you were a little angry? You told me to die because you were irate?"

Sasuke had no reply to that and stayed quiet until dusk came and they made camp. Sakura quickly found some dry wood and made a fire. Sasuke rolled out their sleeping bags and pillows. After eating super, they both lied down.

Looking at the stars, Sakura commented, "Why is it, that after I hate you, that you decide that you like me? Is it because I'm not chasing after you? Are you really that. . ." She dropped off, not continuing her question.

"Am I really that what?"

"Nothing."

"No." Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Nani?" She was confused, 'no what?'

"It's not that you're not chasing after me anymore. I, I don't really know why." He didn't continue for a long while. "Maybe it's because, when I saw you in the hospital all wrapped in gauze and hooked up to the machines, I realized that I would hate being in a world that you weren't in."

Sakura didn't have anything to say to that. After processing that, she said jokingly, "I think that's the longest I have ever heard you say anything at one time." But, she didn't have anything else to say after that. They both just lied silent, stargazing.

Sasuke fell asleep first. Sakura looked over at him and chuckled, imagining him cuddling his pillow and naming it some ridiculous name such as Mr. Fluffy – kins. She fell asleep with good dreams.


	6. Puddles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I had a four and a half hour flight to Arizona and it was soooooo boring. My iPod died not to long into the flight. So I drug out my laptop and tried to write, but the plane was so noisy and there was a baby in the seat behind me that wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't concentrate at all. So here I am in my hotel room writing very late at night, so that I can update as soon as possible. Well, I really hope you enjoy!**

Sasuke woke up to silence. He felt a bit disoriented and didn't quite remember where he was. Then he remembered. He and Sakura were on a mission to Yugakure no Sato. She was currently lying on her side with both of her hands propped under her head.

He smiled; she looked so peaceful while she was asleep. Like nothing could ever harm her. He so desperately wished that he never had said any of those words; especially 'I wish you would just die'.

Sasuke stood up and, as quietly as he could, cleaned up and cleared their campsite. He started a fire and looked through their food supplies. Ramen, lots and lots of ramen. No doubt courtesy of knuckle – headed ninja Naruto. Sighing, he took out two of the instant ramen containers and boiled some water.

The rosette woke up to the smell of miso and pork. Blinking to clear her vision, she saw Sasuke handing her a cup of instant ramen.

"Thanks." She said, not sure what to say after yesterday's conversation.

"You're welcome." He too, was undecided about topics, and that left them with an awkward silence.

After they had both finished their bowls, they tidied up their areas, packed their belongings, and started again on their journey.

The mission was most uneventful. They arrived in Yugakure without any trouble whatsoever. The innkeeper was very taken with the too shinobi and gave them free room and board, as long as they would pay for their food. Which, as it turns out, the food was extremely inexpensive and made almost no dent in their wallets.

Sakura had picked up on her team mates new interest in her and decided to torture him (in a sort of way) by flirting with a few boys at the inn bar. This had soured Sasuke's mood and he found it increasingly difficult not to knock the average boys out cold.

When they started off again, having already picked up the herbs and some food other than ramen, Sasuke wanted to ask the kunoichi what the hell she had been doing back there. But he refrained when she seemed really irritable. He did not need another reason for her to be pissed off at him.

"Huh, that's weird." Sakura had stopped to stare at a small puddle formed off the side of the well worn road.

"Why?" He didn't find anything that weird about the seemingly normal puddle of water.

"It's just that, well, it hasn't rained in over a week, and there are no local sources of water (expect wells). So why is there a puddle in the road?"

Just then, four nin from Kirigakure appeared out of the medium – sized puddles. Both of the Konoha Genin's eyes widened with surprise. They didn't know too many Justus, so how were they to fight off these Jounins?

A flurry of shuriken was thrown at the two. Both of them got hit by a couple of the daggers.

Sasuke quickly made the horse and tiger hand signs and shouted "Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu." A huge fireball was released and made it even more difficult for the Kiri nin to use their Justus. They already had enough trouble with drought Konohagakure had been having.

Suddenly, the enemy nin were tied up, on the ground, and unconscious in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Their perverted sensei was leaning on the tree a few feet away, with a slight blush on his face as he read the Icha Icha series. **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist adding that in****) **

"S-Sensei!" Sakura stuttered as she stared astonished, she had never noticed he was nearby.

"I was watching the entire time." The masked Jounin said with a smile that was hidden. "You were very observant Sakura, good job. And Sasuke, nice justu; I didn't know you could do that yet."

"Thanks." They both replied at the same time, not noticing the strange glances their teacher was giving them.

They all walked into town and were trampled by a very excited Naruto.

"HOW WAS THE MISSION?" He screamed into their faces.

". . ." Neither answered, not sure whether to answer the blonde, or to run away.

Naruto wouldn't let the two go until they gave him an acceptable answer in his eyes. Then, he took Sakura and led her away, not letting Sasuke follow.

'Must be for their date.' The Uchiha thought bitterly.

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I have absolutely no idea where to go on from here. **** Any ideas would be lovely! REVIEW!**


	7. Open toed shoes

**I have been procrastinating about writing this chapter, but my best friend yelled at me (literally) and told me to get my fingers on the keyboard and type. SO, I hope you enjoy, I really don't know where this came from. . .**

Sasuke was walking home, when he spotted a lone figure on a park bench. He wandered over to it, before he realized that it was Sakura.

'What's she doing here?' She didn't seem to have a reputation for staying out late, at least to his knowledge.

"Sakura?" She swayed slightly, as she slowly turned her gaze on him.

She gave him a goofy grin and sighed, "It tastes bitter you know. . ."

"What does?" What was she talking about? What tasted bitter?

"So many things." The Rosette said cryptically. She glanced into the dark, seeming to see something that wasn't really there.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She frowned, furrowing her brows as she turned quickly towards him.

"Why, do I seem ill?" She asked with intense seriousness.

"Well, not ill, but you seem a little," Sasuke paused, not knowing how to say it, "you seem a little high."

"Oh, Naruto did it. He gave me alcohol. It tasted really bad, but it was really addictive, so I kept drinking it. I can't remember how many. Do you know? Naruto – chan took me to a party. Ino – pig was there, and Chouji and Shikamaru and Tenten and Hinata and Lee. . ." She just kept on rambling for a couple of minutes, until Sasuke's head started to swim.

"Can you get home –?"

"It's hard." Sakura interrupted, "It's pretty hard to keep up this façade." She looked down quickly, but Sasuke caught the glossy look in her eyes that meant she was about to start crying.

"It's almost impossible trying to hate you."

'Trying? Does that mean she still loves me?'

She started making strange faces. The rosette scrunched up her face and covered her mouth with her small hands.

"I feel weird Sasuke-kun. . ." The fact that she actually called him Sasuke-kun was overshadowed by her suddenly very green face.

Sakura leant over and retched very audibly all over Sasuke's open toed sandals. He shut his eyes against the disgusting feeling of having his crush's bile over his feet. When the smell reached his nose, the Uchiha also clapped his hand to avoid having to smell the putrid reek of vomit.

"S-Sasuke, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to drink so much, the bartender just kept giving me more and more, and he wouldn't stop, Oh I am sooooo SORRY!" The pink haired kunoichi kept babbling on and on.

"Relax, It's okay. I don't mind." He rubbed the drunken girl's back soothingly while adding so softly she couldn't hear, "You can puke on me all you want, if you'll actually like me."

The significant amount of alcohol Sakura had consumed took its toll on her. She fell asleep with her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

He picked her up and carried her back to her house, setting her on the small bed in her room.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuses except that I have been lazy and did not want to write and only wanted to read. :/ I watched Avatar: The Last Airbender (the movie), and being a great fan of the TV series, was very disappointed in the movie. The look of the characters and sets was pretty good, though I was very angry that they revealed Zuko's father Lord Ozai. In the series all you saw of him was his silhouette against the flames of his throne room. They took the sinesteryiness (is that a word?) out of him by doing that. Oh well. They also trashed the movie by the way they presented the information about the series. They producers could have done A TON better, but I guess I will have to live with it. Well, I hope you loved the chapter and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Not a Medic This TIme

_**Important! Important! Important! Important! Important! Important! Important!**_

**Important! Before you go all hectic on me about the pairing change, I had to. I had no inspiration about what to do next with the storyline, and I had a dream. But the dream did not have Sakura and Sasuke together. This story was originally a one shot, so when I had reviewers asking me to write more, I obliged. Sorry if you're disappointed, but this is how it has to be.**

Sakura woke in an unfamiliar bed and in an unfamiliar room. It was plain, with no personal accents or decorations. She threw the covers back and went to the window . . . it was Konohagakure. What happened last night?

A sudden throb made her hands go to her head. 'Ouch' That's right. She went to Ino-pig's party last night. What a mistake that had been, so many drinks . . .

Then whose house is she at and how did she get there? Sakura cautiously opened the door and peaked out. No sign of anyone. Looking around, she crept out into the hallway, figuring to see the owner of the house to appear, but there was no one.

Unless the person who lived the house was a civilian, no one was here. There were no nearby chakra signatures, none at all. That was strange because, even if it was a civilian household, there would be chakra from nearby shinobi.

She laced up her shoes and quickly got out of that house. Oh no . . . she knew where she was. She was at the Uchiha compound. Had Sasuke found her sometime last night? She couldn't remember anything after drinking a couple beers.

She just ran to the hospital, figuring she was already late enough for work as it was. Shizune met her with a scowl in the lobby, berating her for not being there. Apparently Tsunade was on the warpath about an overload of missions, and not enough willing Jounins.

"You need to go directly to the Godaime's office."

Sakura turned on her heels and ran. She could hear the hokage yelling at some poor genin team. Sympathy washed over her.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTT!" The doors were blasted open and three terrified shinobi went scrambling for safety away from the tyrant.

"Shishou . . ."

"Where have you been?"

"Um, it seems I was incapacitated. I had a bit to drink at a party last night, and was disoriented when I woke up this morning."

"Aha! Hypocrite!"

"What?"

"You and Shizune are always scolding me for my sake! I don't see what's so wrong!"

"Shishou, Shizune told me that there were a bunch of missions. I was wondering if you could use some help." Sakura was secretly hoping that she wouldn't just be sent along with a team as their medic, but as one of the shinobi that would do the fighting.

"Ah, well yes" The blonde calmed down a bit and rifled through a couple stacks of paper, "I have all of the three and two man cells out as I can, and the council will not allow me to send anymore ANBU out. There fear there will be an attack. There have been some sightings of missing nin and I need you to help find their locations."

Tsunade handed the medic nin all of the file information.

"When am I to be heading out?

"As soon as possible, you are one of my best medics and you are needed here. Unfortunately, we also need these missions done, so as to bring in funds to the village."

Sakura left right after her sensei was done talking, glad to have a mission again.

**Hey I just realized, but some of you may have not. This story is set in Shippuden, so sorry and just pretend that Sasuke came back of his own will. I did not foresee this and for that I am sorry. I kind of befuddled the setting.**


	9. Uchiha's are jerks

Thank you everyone for waiting on me for being lazy and not updating. You deserve better

The mission entailed finding a missing nin with an unknown location and name. There wasn't anything specific about the person except what they had done.

'Hmph. Of course Shishou gives me a mission like this.' Sakura had been antsy ever since she had been given the mission. She so wanted to get back out on the field and start fighting again. It had been way too long for her liking.

Unfortunately though, recently a lot of nearby villages have had been sending very severely injured people to the hidden leaf, claiming that they did not have the resources to heal their sick and injured. Sakura had not had much free time to do anything. Tsunade had seen how wearied her apprentice had been getting with little sleep and lack of good nutrition and gave her this break.

Packing the rest of her small bag, Sakura left her small apartment and headed towards the Konoha gates, waving to Izumo and Kotetsu, ignoring their surprised faces. They had not seen her go out of town in quite some time.

"Where are you going?" Izumo asked.

"After a missing nin. The Godaime finally gave in and let me take on an assignment."

"Tell us how it was when you come back."

Sakura waved goodbye and smiled at the two as she walked the rest of the way out of Konoha. She loved being on missions and had forgotten how much she missed them. The last sighting on the nin she was after had been about a day's run away from the gates of Konoha. With her speed she could make it in about a half of a day.

She had set a good steady pace and had no trouble the first half of her journey, but a couple of cracks behind her made her stumble. She stopped and listened for a good while, but did not hear any other noises and continued on. After another several minutes, she heard it again. She cloaked her chakra and hid, perfectly content to wait until whomever was following her showed themselves. She could not find a single chakra signature anywhere.

'I wonder if my missing nin has come to find me. . .' she wondered.

"Are you just going to hide there, or are you going to come and fight me?" A voice behind her said.

Sakura spun around, furious and bewildered that someone could sneak behind her without her having any idea. No one was there. She searched all around her, but she couldn't find any evidence that anyone was there or had ever been there.

"I'm over here." She turned to the voice, a snarl on her face. "Oh don't look so mad." The person talking was a clone, but not only a clone, it was an Akatsuki member.

Sakura never expected this in a million lifetimes. She immediately threw an array of kunai at the figure, too stunned to form jutsu. The clone didn't even react, just let the kunai hit it and poofed, another clone replacing it.

"Chakra scapel!" She shouted, aiming for the clones heart.

"Come now, dear Sakura, why waste precious chakra on a clone." It finally clicked in her mind just whose voice this was. The voice of Uchiha Itachi.

Hope you like it! Review please!


End file.
